Un castigo digno de ti
by Karinits-san
Summary: Dejar sin cenar a su hijo y a su marido, sólo Nara Temari tiene el temperamento para hacerlo. /—Veo que tu madre te dio de cenar. /—¿Qué no dejó nada para mí? /—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan cruel conmigo, mujer?, ¿no te bastó con dejarme ya una vez sin comer? / Historia que hace referencia al capítulo 3 de Boruto. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar aquí. Sé que estuve algo desaparecida, pero son cosas que pasan, llega un momento que el trabajo te pasa la cuenta y no te queda tiempo para nada. Hoy les traigo un nuevo one shot; se preguntarán que pasó con el capítulo final de Problemática Rivalidad Profesional, pues no lo terminé, ya que llegó a mi cabeza otra idea jajjajajaj, pero no se preocupen el capítulo está bastante avanzado, así que espero publicarlo el próximo fin de semana. Retomando lo de mi nuevo one shot, la historia hace referencia al capítulo 3 de Boruto. Sé que existe ya una historia referente al tema, escrito por la gran Kyrie (a quien admiro mucho), sin embargo, yo lo tomé del punto de vista más pecaminoso jajajjajaja, creo que ese estilo me identifica más.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, gracias totales.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a todas las bellas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización de Sin Arrepentimientos: fiorelaa91, AnitaNara040922, Mitchel0420, ANABELITA N, Roronoa Saki, MarFer Hatake, Lirio-Shikatema, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Nara Paulina y Arita Nara. Muchas gracias por comentar, de alguna manera me inspiran a continuar. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Un castigo digno de ti**

 **.**

Todavía no tenía muy claro que había pasado, sin embargo, lo único seguro es que me había quedado sin cenar. Ahora no me quedaba más que jugar un par de partidas de shogi para matar el tiempo, ya que hasta Shikadai se había molestado conmigo, por no tomar en serio el regaño de su madre, lo que significó dejarlo sin comida.

— _Quizás no debí bajarle el perfil al asunto —susurré mientras me preparaba para la siguiente jugada—, fue una mala estrategia de mi parte_.

Chasqueé la lengua.

Me desconcentré, no pude continuar con el juego.

— _Son un par de problemáticos, unos verdaderos problemáticos, y el premio mayor te lo lleva tú, mujer—musité fastidiado_ _—. Mendokusai._

Dejé a un lado mis cavilaciones y puse atención a mi alrededor. No se escuchaba ni sólo un ruido desde el comedor. Lo más probable era que la problemática, ya haya cenado, y ahora esté en la cocina, lavando los platos y todo lo que ensució para preparar dichosa cena.

Cena que ni siquiera tuve el gusto de probar, y que quizás, mi hijo tampoco.

— _¿Se habrá compadecido de Shikadai? —musité preocupado._ No podía ser tan cruel con su propio hijo, y dejarlo con el estómago vacío hasta mañana, pero… ella era tan impredecible a la hora de hacernos un escarmiento. Era cosa seria, en resumen una problemática de primera.

Volví a concentrarme en el juego, era mejor que las aguas se calmaran antes de volver a encontrármela.

No sé cuánto rato más estuve con mi mente inserta en la partida, ya que sólo reaccioné cuando mi estómago rugió.

— _Mendokusai —murmuré e inmediatamente me puse de pie._ Seguro ya había transcurrido más de una hora de aquel impasse, así que decidí ir al comedor.

Un silencio sepulcral había allí. Miré la mesa y estaba pulcra, sin embargo, faltaba el florero, el cual estaba sobre otro mueble. Fruncí el ceño y dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, la cual estaba abierta y de donde se oían unos pequeños ruidos.

— _Al parecer, logró cenar —sonreí de lado._ La problemática no había sido capaz de dejarlo sin comida.

Caminé con parsimonia hacia la cocina y ahí lo divisé.

—Veo que tu madre te dio de cenar —aseveré mientras veía como dejaba los platos y el vaso en el escurridor. —¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya se le había pasado el enojo? —inquirí guardando mis manos en los bolsillos.

Shikadai chasqueó la lengua, y volteó el rostro hacia mí.

—Aún sigue molesta —espetó sereno —. Sólo se compadeció de mí, porque todavía soy un niño y estoy en crecimiento.

—Así que eso fue lo que te dijo —sonreí con sutileza. Ella nunca admitiría que se arrepintió de dejarlo sin comida, porque le dio pena; prefería seguir mostrándole su molestia a viva a voz. Sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que detrás de esa fachada de mujer ruda, tenía un gran corazón.

—Sí…, fue a buscarme al jardín antes de subir a su habitación —Shikadai tomó un paño de cocina y comenzó a secar los platos.

—¿Dijo algo de mí? —inquirí curioso. Quizás también se le había ablandado el corazón conmigo, y me dejó algo guardado en el refrigerador.

—No…, sólo me sirvió la cena —alzó su mirada y buscó la mía —. Bueno, también me dijo que una vez que terminara, dejara todo limpio.

—¿No dejó nada para mí? —pregunté, yendo directo al grano. No era posible que sólo se compadeciera de su hijo y no de su marido.

—Tu porción de comida está en el basurero —espetó sin tapujos, tal como lo hace ella.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? —abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que me decía.

—No, no es una broma, papá —espetó con seriedad —, si quieres, puedes ir a comprobarlo.

Sin duda, esa problemática era la kunoichi más cruel, y mi estómago era el que estaba sufriendo por sus actos.

—No es necesario, Shikadai, te creo —acoté digiriendo la cruda realidad—. Buscaré algo para comer antes dormir.

—Hay galletas en la despensa y unas manzanas en ese frutero —señaló empatizando con mi desgracia—. Ahora me iré a dormir.

—Buenas noches —acaricié su cabello, sin dejar de ver esos bellos ojos, los cuales me recordaban que un rato más debía enfrentar a la problemática de su madre.

—Buenas noches, papá —me sonrió tal como lo hace ella, y salió lentamente de la cocina.

Lo seguí con la mirada, pero de pronto, algo lo hizo frenar en seco.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté avanzando hasta el marco de la puerta.

—Olvidé poner el florero en su lugar —caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el mueble donde estaba éste, y lo colocó donde tenía que estar. —Ahora, sí… buenas noches, y suerte con mamá —habló con sinceridad —, la necesitarás.

Su última frase no me sorprendió, ya que él sabía muy bien lo problemática que podía llegar a ser su madre.

—Gracias —fue lo único que acoté mientras lo veía avanzar hacia la escalera.

Una vez que Shikadai se perdió en ésta, regresé a la cocina. Me detuve enfrente de la despensa para abrirla, pero me arrepentí. ¡No quería cenar galletas, ni mucho menos, las manzanas que estaban en el frutero!

Chasqueé la lengua y miré hacia el techo.

Suspiré resignado.

Luego de unos segundos, salí de la cocina; apagué la luz y cerré la puerta.

Caminé con pereza en dirección hacia el patio. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco y fumar un cigarrillo antes de acostarme con el estómago vacío.

.

.

.

Dicen que fumar inhibe el apetito, por lo menos a mí me resultó, y me quitó esa sensación de hambre. Una vez que terminé de fumar, entré a casa y aseguré la puerta. Caminé hacia el comedor, apagué las luces de la planta baja dejando encendida sólo la luz de la escalera, avancé hasta ésta, pero antes de subir me detuve.

— _¿Se le habrá pasado el enojo? —susurré mirando el segundo piso._

La verdad es que su enfado era algo exagerado, aunque sí tenía fundamento; sólo que ella siempre se tomaba todas las cosas muy a pecho, sobre todo las cosas que tenían que ver con el futuro del clan. Sin embargo, entendía el porqué de su reacción, ya que nuestros estilos de crianza habían sido muy diferentes.

Inhalé profundamente y exhalé por boca.

Comencé a subir los peldaños con la parsimonia que me caracteriza. Una vez arriba, me dirigí inmediatamente al baño, donde aproveché de darme una ducha rápida y lavé mis dientes, junto con hacer otros menesteres. Después de veinte minutos, salí del baño. Eso de secarse el cabello con el secador era un fastidio, pero si no hacía, era darle pie a Temari para que me regañara nuevamente, y por hoy, creo que ya fue suficiente.

Coloqué mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo giré. _—Por lo menos no me había dejado afuera —suspiré aliviado._

Ingresé a la habitación a oscuras. No era necesario encender la lámpara, ya que la luna alumbraba lo suficiente como para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Avancé hasta el armario para sacar mi pijama, ya que sólo llevaba puesta una toalla en mi cintura; sin embargo no alcancé a llegar a mi objetivo, ya que una voz me detuvo en seco.

—Tus cosas están en la orilla de la cama —espetó secamente, dejándome en claro que no había pegado ni un ojo.

—Gracias, mujer —le respondí en voz baja, mirándola de reojo. Estaba acostada de lado, sin embargo, no podía ver su rostro.

Rápidamente me vestí, cosa rara en mí, pero no la haría esperar, ya que tenía la certeza, que ella quería aclarar la diferencia que habíamos tenido a la hora de la NO cena.

Una vez listo, me acosté y miré hacia el techo esperando que ella tomara la palabra.

—Creo que hoy me excedí —espetó con un deje de culpa, cosa que llamó bastante mi atención. Vi que giró su cuerpo quedando boca arriba.

—Dejarnos sin cenar fue un castigo digno de ti, mujer —acoté en un tono cansino, muy típico de mí—. Aunque me alegro que hayas reconsiderado la medida, y le hayas levantado el castigo a Shikadai.

—No podía dejarlo sin comer —señaló serena, sin dejar de mirar el techo—, es sólo un niño… y necesita alimentarse.

—Tú lo ha dicho, es sólo niño… y no existe niño perfecto en el mundo —añadí en un susurro, esperando su reacción.

—No quiero arruinarle la infancia a Shikadai —espetó con sinceridad—, pero creo a veces es necesario una buena reprimenda

—Mujer, sé que hoy esperabas que fuese un poco más duro con él, pero creo que lo que hoy aconteció, no era para tanto. Sólo había que hacerle ver donde estaba su error, para que así no lo vuelva a cometer.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero a veces me es imposible no llamarle la atención. Quiero que se convierta en un excelente shinobi, como también, en un gran líder a futuro.

—Sé que quieres lo mejor para Shikadai, mujer, yo igual; sin embargo, exigirle demasiado a esta edad, tampoco es bueno, debe ser en la medida justa, después de todo es un niño. Trata de ser un poquito más condescendiente.

Su silencio llamó mi atención.

La miré de reojo, y la vi suspirar pesadamente, sobándose el brazo izquierdo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seas una madre blanda, mujer, ya que el de carácter blando en esta familia, me corresponde a mí —me acerqué a ella, e hice que levantara su cabeza para que la apoyara sobre mi torso, mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo—. Sólo quiero que sigas siendo como eres, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hemos conversado.

—Está bien, Shikamaru —susurró buscando mi mirada —, trataré de hacer lo que me pides, con el fin de que Shikadai tenga una infancia feliz.

—Eres una excelente madre, Temari —musité con dulzura, acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

—Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo —susurró cerrando los ojos, al sentir mi mano acariciarle la piel.

Tan dulce que se veía en este momento, y tan bruja que se comportó hace hora y media atrás.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Sí me doy cuenta, sin embargo, como esposa, ya no sé qué pensar —espeté sin medir consecuencias.

Su reacción no se hizo esperar.

Rápidamente se separó de mí y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué vas a cuestionarme, Nara? —su tono de voz cambio rotundamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Me miró desafiante, esperando el contraataque.

—Tiraste mi cena al basurero, ¿te parece poco? —acoté molesto, recordando que tenía el estómago vacío.

—Ahhh…, era eso —señaló como si nada, volviéndose a acostar boca arriba—, pensé que te referías a otra cosa.

—Imposible que te reproche otra cosa, mujer, no tengo queja alguna sobre ti; sin embargo, lo que hiciste hoy fue muy cruel, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Eso te pasó por no tratar de arreglar las cosas cuando correspondía.

—Pero si estabas furiosa, tenía todas las de perder.

—No eres un niño pequeño, Shikamaru; cómo ibas a aceptar quedarte sin cenar.

—Si algo he aprendido en estos años de matrimonio, es que tengo que arreglar las cosas cuando ya estás calmada.

—Tú sabías que mi molestia había sido exagerada.

—No creí que querías arreglar pronto esa diferencia, no tengo ese poder mental que tienes tú para adivinar las cosas.

Mi réplica hizo que ella abriera los ojos de forma exorbitante, girando su rostro rápidamente para encararme.

—Muy gracioso, Nara —espetó molesta, dispuesta a seguir el cruce de palabras —. No es necesario ser adivina para saber lo que pensaron tú y Shikadai, al momento que los regañé.

Suspiré pesadamente y cerré mis ojos.

—No discutamos más, mujer —susurré con pereza, sabiendo que esta discusión no llegaría a ninguna parte —, ya me resigné que hoy no cenaría.

Al ver mi cambio de actitud, ella también bajó sus revoluciones.

Suspiró.

—Pudiste prepararte algo para comer —señaló, mirándome con atención.

—Me dio pereza, mujer —musité con parsimonia, estirando unos de mis brazos para acariciar su rostro con el dorso de mis dedos.

—Eres muy vago, Shikamaru —me sonrió ampliamente, mirándome con cariño.

—Y tú, una problemática —acoté dulcemente, perdiéndome en su mirada aguamarina. Se veía tan bella, bajo la tenue luminosidad que había en la habitación, que daban ganas de degustarla entera—, a nadie más que a ti se le podía ocurrir tirar la cena al tacho de la basura.

Posé mi mano sobre su rostro, y con mi dedo pulgar delineé sus labios carnosos.

—Lamentablemente ya no se puede hacer nada —musitó con serenidad, colocando su mano sobre la mía. La suavidad de su tacto, encendió completamente mis sentidos, lo que hizo que inmediatamente se me abriera el apetito—; pero para mañana, te prepararé algo de tu gusto.

Volvió a sonreírme, sacando mi mano de su rostro, y enseguida giró su cuerpo, dándome la espalda.

—¿Qué-e estás haciendo, mujer? —le pregunté confundido _—. Tenía que ser una broma —pensé afligido._

—Acomodándome para dormir —susurró de lo más normal, tapándose con la sábana—, ¿algún problema?

Su malévolo comentario, hizo que protestara de inmediato.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan cruel conmigo, mujer? —le reclamé sin tapujos—, ¿no te bastó con dejarme ya una vez sin comer?

—Ya es tarde, Shikamaru —musitó con pereza, cosa inusual en ella, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza—, dejémoslo para otro día.

—Mujer, te estoy hablando en serio —espeté más que preocupado, sentándome en la cama. No podía tener tan mala suerte esta noche. _—Dos veces sin comer, no, mujer._

—Yo también te estoy hablando en serio —acotó con seriedad, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, soltó una carcajada, que hizo que mi alma volviera al cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta fastidiarme, mujer? —le quité la sábana y la jalé bruscamente de una pierna.

—Hey, no seas tan bruto —me reclamó, aunque no opuso resistencia—, harás que me arrepienta.

—No tienes derecho de reclamarme nada, mujer; es tu castigo por botar mi comida —acoté con falso enfado, atrapando sus piernas con mis rodillas, para luego jalar su pijama hacia arriba, con el fin de sacárselo.

—Tiré tu cena al basurero, porque ya estaba fría —respondió con ironía, regalándome enseguida una pícara sonrisa—; en cambio, lo que tienes enfrente, seguro que está caliente.

Su mirada se tornó pecaminosa y yo le sonreí como idiota.

—Caliente como siempre, mujer —susurré, relamiéndome la boca. Se veía tan apetitosa, luciendo sólo esa braga roja.

—Tal como usted, señor consejero, que cuando llega a casa, no piensa más que en comer «aquello » —su tono lujurioso, encendió por completo mi libido, lo que me instó a sacarme rápidamente la parte superior de mi pijama, para luego continuar con el pantalón.

—Imposible pensar en otra cosa, si tengo una mujer tan deliciosa —musité con lascivia, sacándome la última prenda y dejando toda mi hombría expuesta.

Se mordió el labio inferior de forma sensual, sin emitir palabra, y luego me hizo una seña con su dedo índice para que me acercara.

— _Como si no quisiera ir a su encuentro_ — _pensé y sonreí de forma libidinosa._

Sus bellos ojos irradiaban deseo, los cuales me invitaban a devorarla por completo.

Sin perder más tiempo, me incliné sobre ella hasta alcanzar sus labios. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron; jugaron y se deleitaron con el sabor del otro, mientras sentía como sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda.

Seguí besándola con arrebato; mordí su lengua, succioné sus labios, sacándole en ese acto más de gemido.

Me excitó.

Rápidamente descendí mis labios por su blanco cuello para besarlo, morderlo y devorarlo. Mis manos ansiosas amasaron repetidas veces sus generosos senos, al igual que mis largos dedos jugaron con sus pezones erectos.

Gimió y balbuceó mi nombre.

Sonreí triunfante.

Sus quejidos y su aroma a jazmín, me incitaron a deslizar mi boca hasta uno de sus turgentes pechos, el cual succioné y mordí con desenfreno.

Por instinto, sus manos fueron a dar sobre mi cabeza, donde enterró sus dedos en mi cabello para hacer presión.

—Te gusta torturarme —masculló con dificultad y su respiración irregular.

—Sólo estoy haciendo lo que me negaste hace un par de horas… comer —murmuré al soltar su pezón, y enseguida deslicé mi lengua por el valle de sus senos hasta llegar a su otro monte, alcanzando su otro botón.

—Ayyy, Shika —gimió extasiada, enterrando sus uñas en mi cuero cabelludo. Sin embargo, ignoré ese dolor y continué degustando ese exquisito bocado.

Luego de unos segundos en esa laboriosa tarea, bajé mi ansiosa boca hasta su vientre plano, dejando un camino húmedo con mi lengua. Su sabor me calentó sobremanera, así que rápidamente descendí mis labios hasta su monte de venus, el cual estaba cubierto sólo con una pequeña braga transparente.

—No sé por qué te pones eso, si no te tapa nada —susurré antes de agarrar el elástico de su prenda con mis dientes—, lo haces sólo para calentarme, ¿cierto?

Soltó una risita encantadora, en volumen moderado y me miró con deseo.

—¿Tú que crees, genio? —musitó con sensualidad, saboreándose los labios.

Sonreí con el elástico entre mis dientes y jalé enseguida hacia abajo. Ella elevó su trasero para que no tuviese problemas en deslizar la prenda, por lo que en cosa de segundos, la braga ya estaba afuera.

Con la prenda en mi boca, le sonreí de manera pecaminosa. Tomé la pequeña braga con una mis manos y la olí con descaro.

—¡Cochino! —me reprendió falsamente y se sentó en la cama. Enseguida se puso de rodillas y avanzó hacia mí a gatas.

Al ver su libidinoso objetivo, sonreí de lado; sin embargo le obstruí el paso.

—¿A dónde te diriges, mujer pecaminosa? —musité, afirmándola de los hombros.

Ella me miró divertida.

—Yo también quiero comer —susurró en un tono lascivo, que hizo endurecer mi miembro, a más no poder.

—Tú ya cenaste —murmuré tratando de mantenerme firme, ya que su oferta era muy tentadora—, no seas golosa.

Hizo un puchero y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—No seas problemática, mujer —me acerqué a ella y la empuje contra el colchón—, el que no ha comido aquí, soy yo.

Me miró con complicidad y sonrió.

Sin perder el contacto visual, acomodó su espalda en la cama y flexionó sus piernas, dejando toda intimidad expuesta.

Me relamí los labios, quedando hipnotizado con esa exquisita postura.

—¿Y qué esperas, vago?, ¿qué te envié una tarjeta de invitación? —como siempre, la sutileza de sus palabras, me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación.

—Problemática, ya verás, te voy a comer toda —le dije desafiante, lanzándome como lobo a su presa.

Hundí mi rostro entremedio de sus muslos, hasta alcanzar su clítoris con mis labios. ¡Por Kami!, era tan excitante tener ese delicioso bocado en mi boca, que podría estar allí, horas.

Lamí y succioné, una y otra vez, su mojada intimidad; no podía parar, su aroma y sabor me instaban a torturarla sin piedad.

Sus jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, lo que encendió mi libido una enormidad. Succioné su clítoris sin compasión, tensando su cuerpo hasta que éste se arqueó y convulsionó.

—Ayyyy, Kamisama —balbuceó con dificultad y su cuerpo se relajó, soltando ese líquido que tanto le gusta a mi paladar, el cual bebí gustoso.

—Por Kami, mujer…, sabes tan bien; me encanta —susurré relamiéndome los labios, al mismo tiempo que sentí endurecer más mi erección. _—Problemático._

Me senté en la cama por unos segundos, mientras la veía regulaba su respiración.

Sonrió.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tu cena, Nara? —susurró con picardía y su mirada lasciva.

—Fascinante —sonreí de forma pecaminosa, acercándome nuevamente a su boca. Atrapé ésta con premura, deleitándome con sus carnosos labios, a su vez que manoseaba su apetitoso cuerpo con mis manos.

Sin duda, besarla era uno de mis grandes placeres, ya que podía sentir en ese acto toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que guardaba en su alma. Podía sentir el cariño y el amor, así como la dedicación y esmero por hacerme feliz. Y aunque ya llevábamos más de diez años de casados, eso gracias Kamisama, seguía manteniéndose latente.

Ella respondió mi beso con la misma pasión, presionado mi nuca con sus manos para así profundizar más el beso. Instintivamente enredó sus largas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, provocando una leve electricidad al rosar su ardiente intimidad con la mía.

Gruñí.

Ella rió por lo bajo, y enseguida deslizó su mano derecha hacia mi hombría inhiesta, tomándola con firmeza.

—Pensaste "mendokusai", ¿cierto?

—Me conoces tan bien, mujer —susurré lascivo, esperando que ella acomodara mi erección en su húmeda entrada.

—Puedes comenzar cuando quieras, vago —musitó sensualmente y mordió mi labio inferior.

Esa sensual provocación, hizo que me adentrara en ella de un sólo golpe.

—Ayyy, Kamisama —vibramos por inercia ante tan exquisito acoplamiento.

La sentí tan húmeda y caliente, que me daban ganas de quedarme allí eternamente.

Comencé a penetrarla a un ritmo acompasado; entraba y salía de su cavidad, y el placer se iba acrecentando. Ella se aferró con fuerza a mi espalda, y con sus piernas ya enganchadas en mi cintura, comenzó a seguir el ritmo de mis estocadas. La fricción que se produjo al instante, fue deliciosa, lo que me instó a penetrarla de otra forma más pecaminosa.

Erguí mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas, dejando sólo la punta de mi erección en su interior. Ese movimiento hizo que sus piernas cayeran sobre la cama, sin embargo, ella no se molestó; sabía muy bien que vendría algo mucho mejor.

Se mordió el labio y sonrió.

Agarré sus piernas y las subí sobre mis hombros, inclinando mi cuerpo ligeramente hacia ella.

—Ahora se viene lo mejor, mujer —susurré con lujuria, hundiéndome por completo en su resbalosa cavidad.

—Ayyy, Kamisama.

El éxtasis me embargó por completo, ¡cómo no!, si sentía que la había embestido hasta el fondo. Mis movimientos no tardaron en aparecer, y como animal, la penetré.

Mis estocadas desaforadas ingresaban y salían de su sinuosa cavidad. Era tan placentero deslizarme por sus húmedas y calientes paredes, que mis jadeos no se hicieron esperar.

—Ayyy, Shika —gimió extasiada y con la respiración irregular. Sus manos estaban aferradas a las sábanas, resistiendo estoicamente cada golpe que le propinaba.

Ambos con el cuerpo sudado, seguimos en esta excitante batalla.

Seguí penetrándola con arrebato, provocando una exquisita fricción que no hacia delirar. Mis gemidos y jadeos aumentaron, y los de ella, no se hicieron esperar.

—Ayyy, Shika.

Completamente extasiado, dejé caer sus suaves piernas en mis antebrazos y la alcé por los glúteos, alineándola con mi erección. Arremetí más duro contra ella, que es pocos segundos, su cuerpo convulsión.

—Ayyyy, Kami.

Sus húmedas paredes se contrajeron sobre mi excitado sexo, lo que rápidamente me hizo perder el control. Sentí un fuerte espasmo, junto a una sensación punzante en mi miembro, que en dos por tres, me hizo eyacular en su interior.

Completamente exhausto, bajé su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Suspiré un par de veces, secando el sudor de mi frente con el dorso de mi mano, y luego me recosté para regular la respiración.

—Satisfecho, señor consejero.

—Sí, mujer… gracias por el banquete —la atraje hacia mí con el brazo y besé dulcemente sus labios.

—Prometo nunca más, dejarlos sin comida —sonrió ampliamente, y luego acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho.

.

.

.

El golpeteo de la puerta nos despertó.

—¿Qué hora es? —susurré apenas, y tapé mi rostro con la sábana.

Sentí que Temari bajó de la cama, sacó algo del armario y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa Shikadai?

—¡Qué pasa! —exclamó extrañado—¿qué les pasa a ustedes que aún no se levantan? Faltan diez minutos para que sean las ocho. Yo ya me voy a la academia.

—¡Diez minutos para las ocho! —chilló sorprendida, la problemática de mi mujer —¿Shikadai, tomaste desayuno? —espetó preocupada.

—No te preocupes, mamá —espetó en su tono típico —, algo me preparé. También me comí las galletas de la despensa, y me llevo estas manzanas de merienda.

—Ve tranquilo a clases, Shikadai —acotó más calmada, Temari —, al mediodía te llevo el bento.

—Está bien. Adiós.

A los pocos segundos, Temari cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué estas esperando para levantarte, Nara? —espetó con firmeza, tirando la sábana hacia atrás.

—Ayyy, mujer, no sea problemática —susurré con mis ojos adormilado—, no saco nada con apurarme, si igual voy a llegar atrasado.

—Es preferible llegar con una hora de retraso, que con dos, así que mejor levántate y ve a bañarte —replicó seriamente caminado hacia la puerta—. Por mientras iré a preparar el desayuno.

—Mujer, recuerda que quiero comer algo rico.

—¿En qué tontera estás pensando, Nara? —volteó el rostro furibunda.

—En nada, mujer, no seas mal pensada —me desperecé y le sonreí de lado—. Sólo te estoy recordando lo que me prometiste anoche. Y así dices que soy yo el que sólo piensa en comer «aquello».

—Aaarrggg… idiota —salió y dio un portazo.

—Tsk… problemática.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor.**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora.**

 **Espero publicar el próximo domingo, el capítulo final de problemática rivalidad profesional, y así volver a retomar mi ritmo de publicación o actualización.**

 **No me he olvidado de lo que prometí: Lirio-Shikatema y Mel-Nara de Hatake, ya se viene el capítulo 2 de "Lo que siempre nos unirá" jajajajajja, ya lo estoy maquinando en mi cabeza.**

 **Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Que tengan un buen inicio de semana. Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
